Of gods and men
by paglir
Summary: Starring Emma Frost, Iceman, Beak, Archangel and Husk. This is set before the Magneto fiasco and Demon Island storylines. It is about the mystery behind Frost Enterprises and Worthington Industries in Florida.
1. Default Chapter

*** Of gods and Men  
  
I do not own X-Men nor do I endorse their products. This story should fit in continuum. Though I personally chose the main characters from the X-men in mid 2003. I decided to do this story because certain characters in New and Uncanny have not been crossed over lately. I thought it might be a good chemistry since certain issues haven't been resolved. Each chapter is suited to fit a general timeline within a comic. Enjoy!  
  
CHAPTER 1 - Clash of the Titans  
  
*Inside the office of Xavier's Mansion  
  
The sunlight cascaded through the window of the office behind the desk. There were pencils in a can and books open on the table. Sitting behind the desk was a bald man with great influence and power. His eyes reflect experience and knowledge not many can comprehend. He is talking to two people who are sitting in front of him. One is a blond woman, clad in white and with annoyed expression. Her legs and arms are crossed. The other is a man with wings. He sits forward looking attentive but his thoughts are elsewhere.  
  
"Both of you have contributed so much to our cause physically, mentally and . economically. This is why what I have to tell the both of you. disturbs me," Professor Xavier said as he leaned back on his chair and folded his arms.  
  
"Oh stop wasting my time Charles. I was just teaching my class how to push the bliss buttons of an entire crowd."  
  
"I'm sorry Emma but this concerns both you and Warren."  
  
Warren looked fatigued. "Go on Charles."  
  
"There has been a theft."  
  
"Good God! What in Hell does this have to do with us?"  
  
"Let me explain Emma. An archeologist by the name of Professor Grant Austin had found mysterious black diamonds in the coast of Costa Rica. His findings were given to a museum in Florida but have been stolen two nights ago. The Professor had worked under Worthington Enterprises."  
  
"What do you mean *had?" Warren asked with growing curiosity.  
  
"He died of a stroke last night. The issue that concerns me the most is that the both of you are possible suspects in the grand theft of the Black Diamonds," He answered to the shocked faces of Warren and Emma.  
  
IDarling, I repeat, what in the hell does this have to do with us? /I Emma said telepathically.  
  
"Well Emma. Frost Enterprises and Worthington Industries had wanted to use these mysterious diamonds for scientific research, however a University had won the rights to the research under Austin's permission. The museum have placed accusation on both your companies since many of your employees were present the day the diamonds were stolen."  
  
"Those idiots, I could strangle them!" Emma pounded the desk.  
  
"That's not all I'm afraid. You see research from Austin and his men confirms that the diamonds can be used as a bomb with the right chemical reaction."  
  
"That is definitely not good," stated Archangel.  
  
"So because of this incident, both of you may be charged for grand theft and terrorism."  
  
Emma sighed, "Well this is a very interesting Monday morning."  
  
*Later  
My name is Bobby Drake and I make jokes. Well I use to be funnier. but things change. You're probably thinking, "what a loser". But I am an accountant now. So I'm smart and funny. Though you'd probably be thinking, "that's why you don't have a girlfriend". I live with my ex- girlfriend who is now an official psycho. She tried to kill me when I professed my love to her. So basically I'm smart, funny. and I have interesting relationships.  
  
Interesting relationships is key in my life. My psycho ex-girlfriend is in love with another guy who's in love with the girl I just made out with. Yeah, Annie. she's hot, but way too high maintenance for a guy like me. And her honesty really bothered me. She told me that I "just wanted to be a mutant who can pass off as a human when I want to be". Maybe she's right. So I'm funny, smart, I have interesting relationships and I have self-esteem issues.  
  
IRobert Drake. You think too much. /I  
  
Emma, are you in my thoughts again? You do know that I'm piloting the X- Jet.  
  
IDarling I'm bored and your mind is so familiar/I  
  
Can't you read someone else's thoughts? I mean you've got a list here from Warren to Paige and even Beak. Speaking of which, what is he doing here anyway?  
  
IAfter being possessed by that wretched woman/thing and forced to beat Henry to a bloody pulp, I thought it would be nice to heal his traumatized mind by taking him to Disney World while we try and solve this Florida fiasco with my company/I  
  
You're sweet. Don't you think the children there would be a little . I don't know. petrified that big bird is riding the rides with them?  
  
IThe human children will embrace him like they embrace Mickey Mouse. with a few mental alterations/I  
  
Gee Emma, you never seem to stop impressing me with you're uncanny way of comforting people. But you still haven't answered the question. Why did you choose to enter my mind when there are three other people flying with us to Florida?  
  
IBecause Warren's a bore and all Paige can think about is how two men are in love with her. Beak's primitive mind is a horror all on its own, God bless the little dear. And you Robert Drake, you're mind is like a wonderful storybook that I had enjoyed as a child, full of simple and colorful pictures. But darling, it's your confusion and frustration that entertains me. It makes me giggle like a schoolgirl /I  
  
Nice to know that I'm still entertaining! So tell me the truth Emma, are you really innocent of robbery?  
  
IFor Heaven's sakes, Robert Drake, of course I didn't steal those stupid diamonds. I was too busy being a teacher that I had barely enough time running my own company. Just because I tried to kill you all in my lost years does not mean that I'm the same woman. I am no longer the White Queen Robert /I  
  
No you're not. Sorry, I just don't trust you. I know you helped me out when I had a hole in my chest. You were the only one that knew how to work my body since you once possessed it. But I can't help but think that you're not a *real X-Man.  
  
IOh darling you're just full of self-loathing because everyone has moved on and evolved except for you. You don't trust me because I know you Iceman. more than anyone ever has or ever will. /I  
  
Maybe. But I still say it's because you're conniving and manipulative.  
  
*That night  
  
White walls and a large sparkling staircase, a dazzling chandelier hangs over the elegantly dressed crowd. There are tables suited for dining lined along the sidewalls. Caterers carried silver platters filled with sweet smelling food to the guests. At the center of the room, the guests danced to the sound of classic jazz. A skylight displays the starlit sky overhead.  
  
Paige Guthrie walks down the large staircase wearing a red dress. Each step she takes was well practiced for this special event. Around her neck lies the necklace of an angel that Warren had given her the day he thought she died from the werewolves. Down the stairs, Warren looks in her direction and approaches her.  
  
"You look beautiful Paige."  
  
"Thanks. Right now I'm struggling not to fall face first. How does Emma manage this?"  
  
Warren chuckles and gives her his arm.  
  
"Dance?"  
  
"If you insist," Paige grinned.  
  
"I feel out of place Warren. Everyone here is out of my league. They're all so rich and the women are so beautiful. I know this is part of our mission but I can't help but feel like I'm an outsider."  
  
As they dance Paige clumsily follows Warren's lead.  
  
"Hey don't worry about it. A lot of these people are only here for appearances' sake. They don't understand why there here because they're witless and have no character."  
  
"You smell good."  
  
"I give you all these compliments and that's all I get from you?" Warren jokingly asks.  
  
"You know that I'm not good at playing elegant. I'm an X-man now. We're supposed to be fighting bad guys, solving crimes and cooking hotdogs in rough conditions. But instead we're here."  
  
"I'm convinced that whoever took the black diamonds are here at the museum charity ball. It's only been a few days since they were stolen from here and the museum is on high alert. My company, along with Emma's, is being accused of a crime and I'm here to find out if it's true. After what happened at Lobo Tech, I don't trust my industry anymore. Hotdogs?"  
  
"Their time efficient and tasty. So why do you think the people who stole the diamonds would be here?"  
  
"Because Paige, they don't have enough information on the diamonds. And many of the people dancing around us are world known scientists."  
  
"Oh I get it. The value of the diamonds is based on the knowledge behind them. No wonder they have no wit and character. Okay so answer this question: would you rather be with some of the other women here than young and impressionable me?"  
  
"I rather eat hotdogs than be with those women."  
  
Paige grinned. The dance floor shined. And the music echoed.  
  
*In a hotel room, Florida  
  
My name is Barnell Bohusk and I'm a freak because I look like a bird. But I am not a loser. Do I look like a loser to you? I am hanging out with the X-Men now. Angel Salvador says that it's because they feel sorry for me. I'll prove to her and to everyone else that I'm X-Men material.  
  
I was watching Charlie's Angels on TV when I heard Mr. McCoy's voice coming from a small communicator on the table.  
  
"X-Men are you there?"  
  
I reached for the communicator and pressed a button.  
  
"Beak here sir!"  
  
"Barnell? Where is everybody?"  
  
"Their at the party. I'm going to Disney World tomorrow."  
  
"You mean to tell me I'm missing out on the most intellectually stimulating party of the year? Barnell! Since you're the only I can reach there is something important I must tell you. There is a metallic device that looks like a gameboy in the room. Find it and -"  
  
"Found it sir!"  
  
"Um. Ok, now listen carefully. "  
  
My name is Beak and even though I'm a freak. even though people think I'm a loser. and the human race hates me. even though I don't have any super special powers. I think I can be an X-Man. Haven't you ever wanted to be. a hero?  
  
*Back in the ballroom of the museum  
  
"You've been staring at the punchbowl for five minutes Emma. And I heard you say Scott's name."  
  
"Darling, you startled me. I wasn't saying Scott; I was saying 'shot'. There's not enough gin in the punch. Anyway I was thinking how jealous Henry is right now. When we get back he'll be roaring complaints about how he missed an intellectual event with cruelly sophisticated chat," Emma replied to Bobby.  
  
"I can actually picture him doing that. Ironically it sends shivers down my spine. By the way, you're looking hot tonight. in a scandalous and revealing way. Love the white on you," Iceman winked.  
  
"And your wearing the tux I had you fitted for. I was afraid of you wearing anything else. God bless Armani."  
  
"So what exactly are we waiting for Emma?"  
  
"A sign."  
  
"What sign?"  
  
All the lights went off. Complete blackout. Everyone screamed.  
  
"This sign!" Emma yelled.  
  
She took Iceman's hand pulled him to the side. She mentally scanned the area.  
  
IOh my God! /I  
  
"What is it Emma?" He used his powers to make an ice shield around them.  
  
"Emma?" Bobby Drake froze when he realized there were decaying bodies around them.  
  
*In the alley way of a club  
  
The stars shimmered hauntingly in the night sky. Loud dance music could be heard from the outdoors. Beak held the locating device that Beast taught him how to use.  
  
"Mr. McCoy said that this thing would work," Barnell argued with himself.  
  
He lifted the lid of a dumpster. Found nothing.  
  
"Maybe their inside the club," He continued talking to himself.  
  
"Hey! What are you doing here FREAK?" said one of two large men that were approaching him.  
  
"Uh Oh."  
  
*Again in the Ballroom of the museum  
  
The lights come back on. Everyone has a nervous expression on. Most of them are frightened. Some of them are missing. Others are now nothing more than decayed bodies. Warren Worthington the third flies around the room frantically.  
  
"Paige? Where are you? PAIGE!" 


	2. Chapter 2 Chickens and Falling Skies

*** Of gods and Men  
  
I do not own X-Men nor do I endorse their products. This story should fit in continuum. Though I personally chose the main characters from the X-men in mid 2003. I decided to do this story because certain characters in New and Uncanny have not been crossed over lately. I thought it might be a good chemistry since certain issues haven't been resolved. Each chapter is suited to fit a general timeline within a comic. Enjoy!  
  
Author's Notes: I have edited the last chapter because at first it did not show the "telepathy" conversations.  
  
Last Issue: Emma Frost and Warren Worthington III are suspects of grand theft. Paige has been kidnapped. Beak is way over his head following Beast's directions. And Iceman is just here to enjoy the ride?  
  
CHAPTER 2 - Chickens and Falling Skies  
  
*Florida's nighttime alleyway  
  
Two men approached the giant bird. It was late at night and the darkness made it hard to see the features of this . . . monster? It was about the size of an average man. It had peach colored skin. The most striking part of its features was how featherless it was. The two men stared at it. Dared to look into its eyes. It blinked.  
  
"What are you guys going to do?"  
  
They were surprised that "it" could talk. Mutant? It was definitely a freak. "It" sounded almost childish.  
  
"We're going to kill you."  
  
"But why? What have I ever done to you?"  
  
"You were born."  
  
The two large men looked amused. They snickered. One of them spat on the ground. The other picked up a crowbar.  
  
The giant bird quickly reached into its jacket before either man could take a swing at it. Before they realized anything, the giant bird sprayed something into their faces. Pepper spray. Eyes. Face. Burning.  
  
As the giant bird ran away from the two men, who lay on the ground sobbing like cowards, it said, "I am Beak and I might be a freak but I have the basic human right to live!"  
  
------------------------------------------------------------ *Florida, Museum Ballroom  
  
"Robert, freeze all of them!" Emma Frost pointed to the decaying bodies around them.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"You imbecile. It will slow down the deterioration of these people."  
  
Bobby Drake had to shake himself back into reality. He looked at the palm of his hands and then turned them over. To the horror of the crowd around him he froze all the decaying victims. Though the decaying of these people stopped, they were now ice statues. Frozen in their suffering. Everyone else in the room that was alive and well fell to the ground.  
  
Emma Frost transformed into her diamond exoskeleton. "I put the rest of the people to sleep. It will be easier solving this mystery without the banter of a bloody riot. Oh and Iceman, dear? Settle Warren down. He is irritating me and my patience is thinning."  
  
Flying around the room, Warren Worthington III is at a frantic state.  
  
"Paige! Where are you? PAIGE!"  
  
Iceman looked up to see an angel dressed in a tuxedo. Shouting out his girlfriend's name. The angel spotted him and flew down to Iceman quickly.  
  
"Oh boy. Here comes crazy Warren," he said under his breath.  
  
"Bobby! We have to find Paige!"  
  
"Warren. Buddy, snap out of it. There are people dying in this room right now. Paige is a survivor. We'll find her but there are other things we gotta do first."  
  
The angel looked surprised. "You're right. Look at me; I'm acting like an idiot." He gently landed on the ground and folded back his wings.  
  
"Don't worry about it."  
  
"It's just after Betsy died . . . I couldn't protect her Bobby. I'll be damned if anything happens to Paige. I almost lost her too."  
  
"I know," Iceman said.  
  
Emma, in her diamond form, moved towards them.  
  
"I just called Henry on my cellphone." She closes the flip phone and puts it back in her purse.  
  
"What did he say Emma?" Warren asked, taking charge.  
  
"Before the lights went out and all hell broke loose, I was reading a few minds to catch up on the latest gossip. But alas, they all had a tuneless gusto of thoughts. I did, however, discover something interesting. It was nothing scandalous or undignified really. The people who are now devolving into animal droppings have all been exposed to the black diamonds. Henry says that the substances are probably radioactive and therefore unstable."  
  
"Ok." Warren paused to think. "How long will these people stay frozen Bobby?"  
  
"A couple of hours."  
  
"Hopefully that will give us enough time to find a cure to whatever these people are going through. But we're dealing with much more than stolen radioactive diamonds. Someone or some thing kidnapped Paige for whatever reason. And these people only started decaying when the lights turned off."  
  
Iceman finally understood the situation. "You're thinking that somebody has a remote control that turns this thing on? And what does Paige have to do with all this?" He scratches his head.  
  
"Dear, you want to hear something more intriguing?" Both men looked at the ex White Queen.  
  
"Henry told me that Barnel Bohusk took the locating device for the black diamonds but he is now missing. Bless the little dear."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------  
  
*Somewhere else  
  
Paige opens her blue eyes. Her dress and skin are torn. She's tied up. Her mouth is covered. It's dark. She's hears voices.  
  
"Boss said we got the wrong girl."  
  
"What? There's no way!"  
  
"Watch it I'm driving."  
  
"What do you mean we got the wrong girl? We listened to his instructions like he told us. And how does he know we got the wrong one?"  
  
"He saw the real one in the surveillance camera. You know, the hot one in white."  
  
"But this one had diamond skin. He said to get the one with diamond skin."  
  
"Yea but this one can rip off her skin to turn into something else. The boss told me that was her mutant gift."  
  
Paige looked to the direction of the voices. She could only see the back of their heads. Wherever she was she knew that she was in some sort of van. She put her tied hands down and clawed at her left hand, pulling the skin away to reveal something pink and jelly like.  
  
"So there are two that can turn into diamond? What are we going to do with this one huh?"  
  
"Boss said that we could still use her. She's one of them X-Men, so they're bound to look for her sooner or later."  
  
The one in the passenger seat turned its head to look at Paige. She gasped when she saw his face: yellow eyes and blue skin. He looked exactly like Nightcrawler!  
  
"Don't worry sweety. We're going to take care of you nice and proper. Soon you're going to meet the boss."  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
-  
  
*At the docks  
  
Beak is sitting at the edge of a dock. Small waves stroke the shore. The moon filters through some clouds. The water itself reflects the luminosity of the heavens above. A few fishing boats pass by. Beak sighs.  
  
[Barnel Bohusk, you undeniable weirdo. Can you hear us?]  
  
"What? Who's there?" Beak looked around to see nobody.  
  
"I must've gone crazy in the head or something."  
  
Beak almost fell off the dock when five ghostly blond heads appeared around him. He regained his balance and opened his eyes to see the Stepford Cuckoos' heads.  
  
[Beak stop screaming]  
  
"Sorry. It's just my usual reaction when I see floating heads that are talking to my brain. So how are you guys doing this?"  
  
[Professor Xavier is teaching Miss Frost's class today. When Mr. McCoy said you went missing, the Professor had asked us if we wanted to use Cerebra to find you. We thought it was a wonderful idea. You left the communication device at the hotel didn't you?]  
The five telepathically said in unison.  
  
"Don't blame me. Mr. McCoy was going too fast in his instructions and I couldn't process everything. And then these big guys came at me when I was near the black diamonds."  
  
[We know Barnel. We can see right through you. Professor Xavier says to stay where you are before you hurt yourself. You've been through several unpleasant experiences already. Miss Frost and Iceman are on their way to the docks. Don't do anything you might regret. We'll see you in the mansion]  
  
Before Beak could say anything, the girls had disappeared. He stares out to the stirring ships.  
  
In the distance he hears a tires screeching and far off voices.  
  
"How did she manage to get away?"  
  
"I don't know but I saw something move into the bushes."  
  
Beak turns around to see a van pass by with two shadowy figures moving inside. In the corner of his eye he spots a shiny woman jump out of the bushes.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------  
  
*In a taxi cab  
  
Emma Frost and Iceman are wearing their uniforms. Emma has her arms on her lap and legs crossed looking to the side window, her face away from Iceman. She is in her diamond form. Bobby has his hands in his pocket and a worried expression behind his sunglasses. He turns to look at his telepathic teammate. Emma crosses her arms.  
  
"Dear, why are you staring at my breasts?"  
  
"I was just wondering how you wear that reverse x-bra. Doesn't it ever fall off?"  
  
She sighs.  
  
"Come on Emma. You wear that thing for people to see you in all you're glory."  
  
"Just like you wear that pseudo outfit to hide your inferiority complex."  
  
He sighs. She leans back a little, transforming from diamond to skin.  
  
"Do you think I failed her Robert?"  
  
Iceman is a little surprised by her question. "You mean Paige?"  
  
"I just wanted my students to be strong and independent and - and"  
  
"Safe?" He leans back.  
  
"She's never even said a word to me since she came to the mansion. Can you believe that? Not one bloody word."  
  
"She is strong, she is independent and she's also brave. She's all that because of you. Sure you make mistakes. God knows we all do. You're a good teacher."  
  
"Then why do my students keep dying? My Hellions, Synch, the ones in Genosha and recently Skin, they were all full of life and had so much potential."  
  
Emma Frost slowly morphs back to her glimmering hard shell.  
  
"I heard that you don't have any emotions or empathy when you change. Is that why you became a life size rock at the party? Every time you reach an emotional crisis, you can't just block it out and expect for everything to be all right. You have to accept that life is hard and life is cold."  
  
"I suppose you want me to go on a rampage and become the perfect Faberge killing machine like your dear Lorna?"  
  
He fell silent.  
  
"Ice is growing where your heart is, Bobby Drake! There was a time when you knew me more than anyone in the world. Oh for heaven's sake we shared the same body. But we don't have that connection anymore. So don't give me this sanctimonious speech when you have absolutely know idea the hell I've been through."  
  
He sighed again.  
  
"Emma, there was a time when I even considered asking you out. Beneath your Ice Queen act, there was a self-determined woman who loved children and had many of the qualities of what made an X-Man. Deep down, we still have that psychic bond - that's why we've avoided each other all this time. None of us want to admit who we really are."  
  
She opened a silver flask and took a deep gulp.  
  
"It's because we're cynical darling. I've had enough of this topic. How dare Warren leave us to fulfill his romantic heroics! Paige is a strong, independent and brave young woman. I taught her myself. We must find Barnel Bohusk, get that contraption from him, find the stolen black diamonds, solve this fiasco of a crime and then maybe I can get some much- needed rest. Oh and save the dying pompous bigots from and slow and painful radioactive death."  
  
She took another large gulp from the flask. Bobby smiled.  
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
*In the night sky  
  
My name is Warren Worthington III. I usually enjoy flying at this time in the night, letting the gentle wind carry me across landscapes or through complex cities. There's a freedom about flying that's hard to explain. It's like falling from the sky but never worrying about hitting the ground because you have control.  
  
Flying is my escape from the real world, like Emma's diamond exterior is also her emotional armor. There are some things you can't escape. Fate is one example. I saved Betsy's fate when Sabertooth "killed" her. I couldn't save her the second time.  
  
I saved Paige once before too. Can I save her again? Charles told me through Cerebra that her thought patterns were constantly moving. She had to be in some sort of vehicle. I started to move down towards the ground.  
  
I soar through misty clouds, beneath the bright stars and above the flickering lights of the city below. Thermals push under my wings.  
  
A small plane roars through the night. I could see it from the corner of my eye. It moves fast. I turn to see its direction. In big bold letters it has the words SHAW CORPORATIONS written across it.  
  
"This is not good." I say to myself.  
  
I follow the aircraft to its landing from a safe distant. I land in a nearby tree. I was still too far to see who was coming out of the plane. Was it Sebastian Shaw? Before I could figure anything out I was being shot at.  
  
Bullets pierced my skin. My healing abilities were doing their best to repair the damages as I tried to fly out of there. That was before the tree exploded below me, rendering me unconscious.  
  
After some time I heard some voices in the void darkness.  
  
"You know who this is boss?"  
  
"Yes I do. We have some unfinished business. Don't we Mr. Worthington? And I wouldn't be too worried about your young girlfriend if I were you. Come now, we have work to do. I must show you my beautiful black diamonds. Just like you, they fell from the sky you know."  
  
--------------------------------------------------  
  
*Back at the docks  
  
"Oh my God it's Husk!" Beak says to himself as he gets up from the docks.  
  
Paige runs across the beach towards the thrashing waves. The van behind her stops as smoke seeps from the windows.  
  
"I wouldn't try anything if I were you. I'm made of steel now losers!"  
  
A pink puff of smoke surrounds her.  
  
"You should be worried. Our boss is rich, powerful and has many means. Our father on the other hand is a power this earth hasn't seen over several millennia."  
  
In the distance, Beak could see Paige lost in the cloud of pink smoke. The cloud moved away from the beach and back into the van. Paige was nowhere to be seen.  
  
"I really have gone crazy in the head," Barnel says to himself.  
  
Seconds later a taxicab comes around the corner. Before Emma or Bobby could get out, Beak jumps in closing the door behind him.  
  
"What is the meaning of this?" Emma shouted.  
  
"Follow that van!" Beak shouts to the taxi driver.  
  
"Beak you're stepping on my leg!" Bobby shouted.  
  
"You guys better be able to pay for this," the taxi driver shouts at the X-Men.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED! 


End file.
